


Beneath The Surface, What Ifs and Mini Stories

by smolshipper



Series: Beneath The Surface Series [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And my god do I mean misunderstandings, But there is fluff, Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Heavy Angst, Misunderstandings, Under fell but not really, foes to bros to hoes, ill tag as i go - Freeform, or as I like to call it, tags will update as the chapters do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolshipper/pseuds/smolshipper
Summary: This is a side collection of probably not very long, or detailed side stories featuring the cast of my other fic, Beneath The Surface. These ideas are side stories, and mostly not relevant to the main story line, but more of a character exploration and a chance for me to write scenarios you guys want to see (eg what ifs you guys post in comments)!These will probably range from "aww that's cute" to "oh my god there's mass murder and vengeance". So prepare yourself, because first Chapter is Genocide routes.





	1. Genocide Routes

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: These are meant to be very short an lacking in details (this is going to feel like jot notes compared to my usual writing), as I'm just trying to tell a story, while writing the primary timeline as well. There may be two or three stories in one chapter if they all have a similar theme, or connect at some point.

(warning, there is a description of a character using magic for murder, and there's death)

“Y/n, you must be all on Guard, a human has fallen, and they’re leaving a trail of dust behind them. Find your brother and get him home.” Your mother orders.

“Got it, I’ll call him now.” You start dialing your little brothers number.

Except, who picks up is not your brother, “Hello.”

“Hello…? Is Naya Draco there? His family is looking for him.”

“Is he a monster child wearing a striped poncho, long colourful scarf and green scales?” The voice belongs to a child, probably a little older than your brother, but something feels off, like this isn’t a child speaking, but someone impersonating one.

“Yes that’s him, where is he?”

“Unfortunately Naya Draco is dead, Miss. I killed him.”

“You’re the Human, aren’t you?”

“That I am.”

“Why?”

“... I wanted to see what would happen.”

“You became even worse than a normal murderer is what happened, you dirty brother killer.”

Click. You turn to your mother, and you can feel the horrified look she has, even if her face was covered.

“Is my baby dead? Did the human get my baby?”

You nod, and wipe off the tears that started to trickle down your face.

“That means the Human is in Waterfall. Call your father and order an evacuation from Waterfall and Hotland. The Human kills everything it comes across, including children. Everyone must go, NOW.”

“Yes Mother.”

You make the call to your father, “Dad, you may have noticed it on your cameras, but there’s a murderous human tearing through the Underground. We suspect they’re in Waterfall. They got Naya already. We need a full evacuation alert for all remaining monsters to get to the outskirts and safe houses now.”

“Naya’s gone? Oh my stars. I’ll... Yes I'll call the evacuation.”

Your father sounds so broken. You hurt more just by hearing it, and he hangs up. In seconds an alarm is blaring throughout the entire cavern, and an automated voice is telling all monsters a bloodthirsty threat is near and to either evacuate or hide.

“Mum we have to get the Human. We can’t let them get any further until everyone’s gone!”

“I know. For Naya.”

“For Naya.”

…

You found the human kicking a pile of dust around and immediately bring them into an Encounter.

“Hey Kid. It’s a beautiful day in Waterfall. Topside, the sun is probably shining, the flowers down here are blooming, and kids like you… _ Should be _ ** _Burning In Hell_ **. Your trail of dust ends here, Dirty Brother Killer.”

You and your mother show no mercy, but the human dodges your attacks like they can see what’s coming before it happens. You just have to keep dodging, and dodging and dodging. The hits keep coming, they keep healing. You’re getting tired and your mother is exhausted.

One last slash, and your mother dusts. You decide you should have done this forever ago, and summon your Forge Blasters. But the human keeps dodging. Every once in a while they’ll get grazed, but they’re never seriously hurt. Your HP is dwindling. You feel like you’ve been put through a blender and spat back out. The Human finally lands the last hit. You’ve failed. But at least you held off the human and cut their HP down by two thirds. You know there’s a camera here somewhere.

You hate the feeling of slowly dusting, but it gives you just enough time to find the camera and smile, because your dad is out there somewhere, and even if you can’t see him directly, you’ll get that last look.

“Sorry Dad. It’s just you, Andy and the Empress now. Call Hunter if you can.”

Sorry I couldn’t avenge you, Naya. At least I’ll be with you, mother and Ivan now.

The Underground is silent and filled with dust. The monsters have gone into hiding and the mourning for the recently lost family members is silent too, but all over the minds of the hiding citizens, is their hopes to the Angel that the human doesn’t care enough to look harder for them.

Your father is the Last of the Draco family. He wears his name with pride, for his fallen children and wife.

…

What if You Called Earlier?

…

“Nay, bad news, a human’s gone on a killing spree, get to Lana’s place now. Dad’s gonna call an evacuation alright? We need you to be safe.”

“But what about you and mom? Azlan’s with me, we can come fight! The human got Andrew and we can work better as a team!”

“No, oh stars please don’t come. Tell Azlan he’s in charge of keeping the evacuees safe, and if the human makes it past us, then he can fight, but not now. Please stay safe Naya, we love you, alright?” You begged.

“Okay. Don’t die on me.”

“I’ll try.”

…

Naya fled with Azlan and Lana to the Labs, where their father was packing up anything dangerous and shutting down the Lab. He took a tablet to keep checking the camera screens to locate the human. It was this screen that Naya watched his mother and sister get brutally murdered on. Naya handed back the tablet to his father, in tears.

“They’re gone! They’re gone! The human got Y/n and Mommy!”

Azlan pulls Naya into a hug, “I’m so sorry Naya. I’m sorry. We’re going to make sure nobody else gets hurt, okay?”

Nay is too angry, and heartbroken to speak. He was a healer. He was useless when it came to battles. But… It couldn’t be hard to reverse the effects of healing magic… Like stop a heart instead of starting it…

“Azlan, we’re going to avenge our families. I know how.”

…

They waited in the throne room, while the Empress watered flowers. All three of them knew what was coming. The Empress pretended to not recognize the human, and just as the human began to strike, Naya makes his move. He leaps out from behind a rose bush and slices his magic into the human’s flesh. His magic stops their heart, melts their bones, rots their tissues. And extracts their Soul. the seventh Soul. They are as good as free now, but at the cost of hundreds dead.

Naya gives the Empress the Soul, and he feels that little counter in the back of his head shake. EXP:1. Naya is a murderer, but at least the freak that killed half his family was gone.

“Tell everyone the human’s gone. We’ll hold funerals and once everyone’s done immediate mourning I think we should break the Barrier and get out of this hell.”

The Empress nods, “Yes, I believe that is a good plan, my child. I’m sorry for your losses.”

He nods and walks back to the safe bunker where several Waterfall monsters hid, including Naya’s father.

“The Human is dead, we can plan our funerals in peace now.”

Later Naya would find out the Ruins was cleaned out entirely, and the Underground lost their Princess Athena. That was two dead royal family members now.

…

Naya Draco and Azlan Lynxian became heroes, saviors to the rest of the monsters, killers of the demon that hunted them. Azlan became an older brother to Naya, in an attempt to replace the siblings they lost, but neither ever truly smiled again, even when they saw their first sunrise.

Because Andrew and Y/n and so many monsters should have seen that sunrise with them.


	2. What If Y/n got sent to Scar and Red's universe when the portal was opened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I say short stories? I lied, and this one might get a second chapter if you like it.
> 
> Summary:
> 
> What If, instead of the six coming through the portal, Y/n got sucked in? And ended up in Scar and Red's universe? What are the human Fell brothers like in their element? And how does Y/n cope with being who knows how far away from everything she knows and loves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say short chapters?
> 
> I was wrong. What Ifs like this need a lot more words and exploration, so it got a solid amount of that. This chapter is where I give Scar the attention i completely missed in chapter 5.

You came back and dropped off the gifts safely at your house, then Shortcut to the brother’s house, or more specifically, the basement. You hadn’t bothered to grab any Lab Appropriate Clothing, and just came in your leather jacket and some leggings. You did grab some safety glasses once you got there, and tied back as much of your short hair as you could.

“Did you grab Naya’s presents?” Your father asks.

“Yep, the stuff is at my house now, and we’ll give it to him next week. Otherwise, is everyone ready for the first test?” You ask, as you walk towards your assigned station.

“yep.”

“I’M READY.”

“I’m set up too.” Alphys confirms.

“All good on my end.” Your father reports.

“Great,” You finished the quick start up of your own area, while halfheartedly scratching at the darker scales you had, “I’m ready for action.”

Papyrus was the one powering the Machine with his own magic, since you didn’t trust that the Machine wouldn’t cause a neighborhood wide blackout. Sans would step in to make sure Papyrus wasn’t injured. Papyrus was made to promise to tell you if he started getting drained, and not try to act strong and bear it.

The machine itself was behind thick safety glass walls you’d also set up to prevent the same mistakes Monster-Gaster made. It was also connected to several monitors, including your own, which was a map of theoretically, the closest universes to yours, and some nicknames the group had come up with, which also helps them pinpoint where they’re taking an object from/sending an object to, how the travel for said item/object is going, and how fast it’s going/e.a.time. Tl;dr: You were in charge of tracking the progress of the object you’d be sending to another universe.

The machine the Machine had a main frame that looks like a pentagonal picture frame, and inside a green light, which slowly glows brighter, with the more power it syphens from Papyrus. This test was sending a rock through the machine to a universe Alphys called SwapVille.

You all waited 10 agonizing seconds, shuffling in anticipation in your boots, before you send in a rock Sans tagged with his magic so he could track it on his own, and see the effects of an item moved through another universe. All seemed to be going well. You all cheered when the rock disappeared from your vision.

The distraction is long enough for you to miss the first warning on your monitor.

**MOVEMENT ROUT ** **CHANGING**

The Machine starts pulling, instead of needing to have an outside force push objects in.

“turn off the machine!”

“I-I can’t! I’m hitting the switch, but it’s not working!”

Then it got worse, “I’M STARTING TO FEEL A LITTLE DRAINED, COULD I HAVE SOME HELP SANS?”

Sans abandons his station to your father and hooks himself up to the Machine to take some of the load off of his brother.

The safety glass started to crack, as the force of the pulling began sucking air into the Machine’s portal frame. The suction was getting stronger if the warping and fracturing glass was anything to go.

What was happening? This wasn’t part of the plan! Dr. Alphys looked more frightened by the moment, and one panel of the glass broke. The strength of whatever was pulling things into the Machine was incredible, but also immensely dangerous. You managed to throw up three Barriers around your dad, the brothers and Dr. Alphys, but before you could do anything to protect yourself (, like increase your gravity, and Barriers were hard to make) the glass behind you, protecting your station, was pulled out of the frame. You were lifted off your feet and hurled towards the portal frame as soon as the glass was gone.

The last thing you saw was your father’s horrified expression, and then when you got pulled through the frame, it felt like what you could assume dusting felt like. Your body was pulled apart and _ shit did it hurt _. Your vision went dark and your mind cut out.

This was it. You died, sucked into your own Machine like Gaster. What an idiot you were. You at least hoped your friends were okay.

…

Well, you _ thought _ you died. But here you are, with sore limbs but _intact_ limbs, lying on the floor. Surrounded by Machinery. You shakily pushed yourself up and tried to look around. The try was tedious, as you felt like you just got out of a fight. The room was tinged blue, meaning you were in a dark room and your night vision kicked in.

Then things started to piece back together in your mind. This wasn’t Sans and Papyrus’s basement, nor was the Machine you helped build anywhere here. The machinery here was different, but it felt familiar. You couldn’t put your finger on it though. You checked yourself. No missing fingers or toes and nothing was missing from your pockets. The air here felt different somehow, like literal tension ran through it.

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?” Two figures blinked into existence in front of your own eyes. Shortcut maybe?

The taller one who’d spoken, regarded you with the most hateful expression you’d ever seen. He looked like Papyrus, but still in angsty teen mode, minus the teenage part.

“Who the hell are you?”

“I ASKED YOU FIRST.”

“I asked you second.” You’ve spent enough years on the surface to understand memes, and if you were going to use them, now was not the time and you didn’t care.

The shorter one, who looked like Sans took a silent inhale to keep himself from making a face.

“What year is it?”

“20XX.”

“Date?”

“yes please.” The shorter said jokingly, only to be swatted and glared at by the taller.

“IT’S SATURDAY NOVEMBER 4TH. WHAT’S YOUR POINT?”

Same date, same year what else could you ask, “Are the monsters under the mountain free yet?”

“NO. HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE MONSTERS?”

“You can’t tell? I _ am a monster _. I’m covered in red and orange scales and I have horns, for stars sake. Its pretty obvious.”

“ARE YOU FROM THE UNDERGROUND THEN?”

“That’s a difficult question. I’m not even from this… plane of existence. I think.” Your magic is tracking all the Souls around you, maybe you can find a place to Shortcut out and away from these two?

“but where you’re from, you are free?” The shorter continues.

“Yeah. Almost four years Topside now. How do you guys know about monsters? All the humans except for one family didn’t even know we existed.”

“was the one family De’Font?”

“Yes?”

“that’s us lady. everyone in the De’Fonts know you monsters are down there, the family heads’re just not sure whether or not we should be interfering. so much nicer when you get yourself out, right?”

“Sans?” You tried.

“‘s me. how’d you know my name?”

“The De’Font family exists in my world. I’m friends with Sans De’Font and his brother Papyrus, which I can assume is your name?” You explain, and look at the taller of your interrogators.

“I DON’T NEED TO ANSWER THAT. YOU’RE COMING WITH US, MONSTER.”

They reek of high LV and EXP, “Yeah I don’t think so.” You Shortcut the only place you think will get you out: Up.

You end up on the roof of a house. It’s slanted so you’re careful not to stand up until you know where you’re going next. Where would you go next? Nobody knew that monsters existed, and you, being an outsider, would stand alone to defend yourself if people didn’t like you. You could wear an allergy mask and a hat to hide your face, and gloves to hide your hands, but then what? What about your horns? You had human money. All you had to do was be human long enough to buy clothes you needed and then keep running? Maybe Underground? Where else was there for you to go?

Maybe you could just… Steal? It would make you hella irritated with yourself, but as far as you can tell, you may as well be a folk legend here. Maybe you could steal stuff and leave money behind? An extra coin or two for the trouble?

You knew moldsmalls could temporarily change their shape to model other monsters, and how two monsters could work together and be considered one… Maybe you could try the first trick? Just long enough to buy some essentials?

“**f o u n d y o u**.” The Not-Sans says behind you, interrupting your thinking.

Creepy. Looks like you need to find another place, stat. Your body snaps around to see Not-Sans and Not-Papyrus looking down at you like a cat and the bird it just cornered.

“YOU _ WILL _ BE COMING WITH US.”

“Hell no! I’m not getting murdered today!” First rule of running into suspicious people is never let them take you to a second location. You may have no one to care if you vanished here, but you sure as hell didn’t feel like dying -or worse- yet.

You Shortcut away before either of them can grab you. You didn’t want to fight people who looked like your close friends. You also didn’t like the fact that you had a feeling they wouldn’t back down. You didn’t feel any better about having to kill humans who looked like your friends.

Now you’re on the top of an apartment building. Maybe you just needed a minute or two to absorb everything going on.

Just a minute or two.

…

The Monster that came through the portal lay un-moving for a minute, then seemed to wake herself up. Papyrus and Sans watched as she looked around in confusion, from an office room, where a couple monitors sat, playing the footage collected from around the house, and in this case, the Basement Machine Room. Papyrus couldn’t get any barriers to limit damage from the Machine, but they could get far away from it.

“should we go down there?” Sans asked him.

“OF COURSE. WE SHOULDN’T LEAVE HER WANDERING AROUND. SHE COULD BREAK SOMETHING.”

Sans Shortcut the two of them into the same room as the monster, who looked up at the two of them in confusion. Like she wasn’t expecting company.

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?” He needed a name, because it was odd that a single, random monster fell through their machine instead of Gaster.

“Who the hell are you?”

Papyrus’s face twitched in annoyance and he argued his point, “I ASKED YOU FIRST.”

“I asked you second.” Sans tried to hide his smile at the use of the meme reference.

“What year is it?”

“20XX.” Papyrus answered, why did she need to know? Was she from the future perhaps?

“Date?”

“yes please.” Sans replied, warranting a reprimand in the form of a slap to the back of the head.

“IT’S SATURDAY NOVEMBER 4TH. WHAT’S YOUR POINT?” Papyrus snarls, he was getting ticked that he wasn’t gaining any useful information.

“Are the monsters under the mountain free yet?”

Yet? Was she from a place with the monsters roaming free in the cities? “NO. HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE MONSTERS?”

“You can’t tell? I _ am a monster _. I’m covered in red and orange scales and I have horns, for stars sake. Its pretty obvious.”

It was difficult to see every detail about her in the low, flickering lights, but he had definitely noticed the horns and the odd shine on her skin, “ARE YOU FROM THE UNDERGROUND THEN?”

Maybe she was a second or third generation monster. She did look awfully similar to a human.

“That’s a difficult question. I’m not even from this… plane of existence. I think.”

“but where you’re from, you are free?” Sans asks.

“Yeah. Almost four years Topside now. How do you guys know about monsters? All the humans except for one family didn’t even know we existed.”

“was the one family De’Font?” Papyrus didn’t like how personal this was starting to feel.

“Yes?”

“that’s us lady. everyone in the De’Fonts know you monsters are down there, the family heads’re just not sure whether or not we should be interfering. so much nicer when you get yourself out, right?”

Papyrus glared at his brother. Why was he spilling information about them and their family? The monster didn’t need to know about that. He shouldn’t be appealing to her either. This was their basement, she should be trying to get them to let her go or beg for protection.

“Sans?”

“‘s me. how’d you know my name?” She knew their names. From her own universe? Was she close with their alternate selves?

“The De’Font family exists in my world. I’m friends with Sans De’Font and his brother Papyrus, which I can assume is your name?”

“I DON’T NEED TO ANSWER THAT. YOU’RE COMING WITH US, MONSTER.” They had to get real information from her. They couldn’t just let a random monster start running around. From what he knew, monsters could be very powerful. If _ She _ was a Boss class, she was a living weapon, and very bad news for them if another gang got to her first.

She looks at them like they’re crazy for even suggesting it, “Yeah I don’t think so.” And she vanishes from before their own eyes.

How frustrating. Papyrus takes three slow breaths to calm his angry magic from lashing out. Sans takes them back to the security room to see if they can catch her nearby. Luckily they caught sight of her reflection in their neighbor’s window from a camera on the side of the house.

“she’s on th’ roof Boss. looks like she’s lookin’ for something.”

“GET US THERE.”

In seconds, Sans has the two of them on the roof, behind the monster. Now all they had to do was grab her, and it should be significantly easier to stop her from Shortcutting, if they had a second teleporter to redirect her magic perhaps.

“**f o u n d y o u**.” Sans seemed to have other ideas, which included thoroughly scaring the monster first.

Papyrus had to make himself a little more clear this time, “YOU _ WILL _ BE COMING WITH US.” She did not have a choice in the matter. Her involvement was bigger than her personal concerns.

“Hell no! I’m not getting murdered today!” And she vanished _ again. _

“MURDERED? WHAT- WHY WOULD- ARGHHH!” The audacity! Why would they kill her! She hadn’t attacked, and they had a job to do! Could she not see his urgency?

“i think she could see our EXP. probably thought we were serial killers or something.” Sans suggests, “we don’t exactly look like the ideal-best-friends either Boss.”

Papyrus sighed, because Sans was right, and they had the issue of the potential powerhouse monster escapee running around, “THAT IS… TRUE. SEND A GANG WIDE MESSAGE. TELL THEM ANYONE WHO FINDS HER AND BRINGS HER BACK TO HOME BASE ALIVE GETS THIS WEEK’S PAY ON DOUBLE.”

…

Alphys just got a mass sent text from Sans. There was a potential living weapon in the form of a monster woman running around. She had red scales, gold eyes, horns, a leather jacket, red shirt and black leggings on, and boots. Alpjys had been on her way to the roof to take a smoke break when the first text was sent. She was opening the door to the roof when the second one came through.

**SANS DE’FONT**: The monster is able to teleport, expect a difficult capture. Whoever brings the monster back to home base alive gets this weeks pay on double

Then she heard the sobbing. Who cries on the roof? Who went all the way to the apartment building’s roof to cry? A woman, with crimson scales and horns did. With a leather jacket, black leggings, and heavy black boots.

Alphys could smell the payday, but she needed the monster first, “Excuse me miss? Are you alright?”

The monster looks up at her in surprise, before hastily wiping away her tears, “Oh yeah… I’m good. Hard day is all. There’s some scary people looking for me, you should forget you ever saw me, and I’ll get out of your hair.”

Alphys would have seen this as considerate, if her need for extra money wasn’t slapping her in the face as she looked at the stressed monster, “I’ll be fine dear, would you like to come downstairs for tea? It might settle your nerves.”

“Okay. Thank you Ma’am.” The poor thing really was desperate. Alphys wondered how Sans and Papyrus got their hands on a monster, and how they lost her in the first place.

Her apartment was an odd kind of clean. Places like the kitchen were spotless, but the office looked like a hurricane came and went, while the living room looked like a cozy room for the perfect relaxing night after work. Where she left the monster was the living room. When she got to the kitchen, she texted Sans back, while she made tea.

**You**: I’ve found her Sans, I’ll see if I can get her to Base soon

**SANS DE’FONT**: Good work Alphys, we’ll see you soon

“So, Dear,” Alphys called to her guest, “What put you in such a sorry state?”

“I… It’s hard to explain. I was doing something with my friends, but it went wrong, and I woke up in a basement, alone and now some guys are after me, I don’t know why. I just want to go home.”

Alphys jammed her incoming guilt down as far as she could, “Oh. I’m sorry Dear, that sounds horrible. I might know some people who can help get you home. Would you like to go meet them?”

“Are they… Are they scientists?”

“Yes, but I can get you some scarves and masks if you’d like.” Alphys just feels worse, this monster wants to go home and she’s turning her in.

But she also needs money for that ring for Undyne. Sacrifices had to be made.

“Thank you Ma’am! How can I repay you for your help?”

“Gas money would be nice, if you have any.” That was a reasonable answer right?

“How much? I have it.”

Alphys returned with tea, smiling in a soft <strike>fake</strike> way she hadn’t done in years.

“In a minute. Tea?”

…

Alphys felt that guilt creeping back up as they entered an official looking office building and escorted her well covered monster to an elevator and hit the B5 button. She took a quiet inhale as the two of them descended.

“I’m sorry it took so long to ask, but can I ask for your name Ma’am?” The monster asks politely.

Alphys wasn’t sure how much this monster knew about them so she thought of something else, “I’m Allison. And you, my Dear?”

“I’m Y/n! Thank you for all your help. I really appreciate it.”

Alphys shoves down the guilt again with a final ‘for the ring’ thought, just as the elevator doors opened, revealing several humans running around, talking, passing papers, rushing around.

Alphys calmly escorted Y/n through all of it, until they walked down a series of halls, and Y/n mentioned how busy this “office” was. Then Alphys brings her to a door with a label beside it reading, P.DF, VG Unit. The two of them stepped inside, and Alphys walks ahead.

“Take a seat Dear, I’ll be back soon.” Alphys walked into another room connected to the office, “She’s here. In the main room.”

“great job Al, ya done good. once we’ve got her, we’ll make up that double cheque.” Sans vanishes, and Alphys hears Y/n scream and heavy objects hitting the walls, likely chairs and stools.

Then it all goes silent, and the guilt really begins to crush Alphys, “For the ring,” She whispered to herself, “You can get the ring now.”

Papyrus strolls into the room, looking unnaturally happy and hands her the small piece of paper that she worked so hard for.

“THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTRIBUTIONS, DR. ALPHYS. GOOD LUCK WITH THE PROPOSAL.”

His joy is chilling, but she follows him out of the room and back to the main room anyways. She sees Y/n pinned to the floor on her knees with gravity magic and her hands are in mage handcuffs, meant to restrict magic. She’s noticeably angrier and struggles against her captors. The amount of force applied on the monster must have been incredible, because the tiled floor is cracked and uneven around the captured monster.

Y/n stops fighting when she sees Alphys behind Papyrus.

“Allison?” Alphys just refuses to look at her.

It doesn’t make either of the women feel better, as Papyrus and Sans teleport the monster and themselves out of the office, leaving Alphys to wish she hadn’t left for the smoke break that day.

She receives another mass from Sans a couple minutes later.

**SANS DE’FONT**: The monster has been found, all searches can now be disbanded

…

Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!

You fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book: Naivety.

Now you’re sitting in a (well furnished) bedroom that is a pretty disguise for your comfortable jail cell. You can feel the anti-magic enchantments seeping through the walls. Not absolute anti-magic enchantments, so you won’t dust (well, you hope. It's not like you've done this before), but you hate the feeling. It’s like you’ve lost three limbs and you’re not thinking as clearly as usual.

It makes you angry. Looks like with your magic restrictions, came patience restrictions too. If your magic was working, things would be flying across the room. They had the _ gull _ to give you a big room, with a window. It had a great view, and it had bars built in it, so it sucked. W _ ow did it remind you of the fucking Underground again _ . With the one patch of sunlight, so close, and very _ unreachable _.

And speaking of ‘if your magic was working things would be flying across the room’, you still wanted things to fly so… Your own muscles would have to do. You never promised to be a nice prisoner.

…

Sans can _ hear _ every thrown object hitting a wall, every enraged scream, every smashed item in the room, and beating on the window. Was this the same monster who asked straightforward questions and displayed Shortcutting capabilities from this morning?

Then again, he did just lock them up, and any monster would likely react worse to any human when being detained from freedom. This one sounds like she’s getting ready for **fast,** **bloody murder** though. But he can hear the faintest of sadness in the screams too, like a human grieving the death of a spouse. It’s an angry-grief he’s listening to, and knowing that they gave her nothing to direct it at, she was taking out her frustrations on everything in the ‘guest’ room. The destruction could likely be a reaction from the shock of Dr. Alphys lying about… well anything she told the monster. Trust was definitely broken to get the monster back here.

He wondered if anything previously put in the guest room would be identifiable by the end of the tantrum. Sans was also slightly terrified at the fact that this monster had all the energy and strength to do so much damage without her magic. Were all monsters like this, or was this the physical capabilities of just this monster in particular (he even wondered if this justified a Boss monster status)?

Speaking of Doc Al, she sends him a text.

**Dr.Alphys**: The monster’s name is Y/n. She might cooperate with you if you show sympathy

**You**: thanks Al, i’ll see what it does

…

He waited until he couldn’t hear anymore of Hurricane Y/n raging in the guest room, he waited until half an hour after it, if he was honest, and then he knocked on the door. Not that it would do much, the door was locked from the outside and there wasn’t much stopping him from entering either way. He didn’t hear any response and opened the door to what appeared to be a completely ransacked room. Pieces of everything were everywhere. The only things not damaged were the bed, the lights, and the door to the bathroom.

He couldn’t see the monster though. He did a quick scan of the room with his magic and found her Soul under a mountain of blankets and broken wood, from dressers and drawers. Sans closes the door behind himself and carefully walks over to the monster’s hiding place. He made sure to let his footsteps be heard, as to not frighten her and once he reached the pile, he started to try and dig the monster out. Instead, half of the pile collapsed and he heard the touchdown of weight behind him.

He turned around, and there was the monster. She was shaking trying to hold herself up, and she just decided to lean against the wall. Her scales looked dry and lose their bright, healthy colour, making her look pale. Her hair was messy, her clothes were covered in dust and splinters, and she was sweating. She looked exhausted, a little dirty, and sick, but still had the energy to focus on him with murder in her eyes. Her eyes were the only things that didn’t look like they’d had the life sucked out of them.

“What do you want human? Here to finally kill me? Or maybe you’ll seal me underground again like you humans enjoy doing so much?”

“wh- what? no? i came to ask you what you wanted for dinner?”

“Bribes? Too bad, not hungry.”

“no, not bribes, i just don’t think it’s healthy to go without meals, especially after exerting so much…” Sans looks around the room, “... energy.”

“I don’t want anything from you, human. Either let me out or get out.”

“can i at least get you some new clothes? yours look a little dirt-”

**“GET OUT.”**

“Okay.” He Shortcuts right back outside and locks the door.

She was really pissed off. And really sick by the looks of things. Maybe the anti-magic enchantments were too much. There might be a little _ too much anti-magic _ going on in there, and the monster had spent her last magic reserves trashing the room. Theoretically, this would result in her dusting.

This was bad. He needed to get Papyrus.

…

“TOO MUCH ANTI-MAGIC? AND IT’S SAPPING AT HER HEALTH?”

“exactly. magic is what keeps them alive. what we thought was surpluses of magic that formed attacks, is probably just physical versions of magic they control, so anti-magic means failing health.”

“SHIT. LET’S GET HER OUT OF THERE. YOU’RE GOING TO KEEP AN EYE ON HER THOUGH. WE’LL SWITCH OUT ONCE NIGHT HITS.” Papyrus sighed.

Inside the room, Sans and Papyrus found the monster collapsed by the bathroom door, and her scales had gone from faded to white. Some had fallen out and were turning to dust on the floor around her. What the two of them had tried to do was make a temporary cell for her until they figured out what to do, instead it looked more like they poisoned her and almost left her to die.

Papyrus carefully picked up the monster, and some dust fell from her unconscious body. The two of them have a bit of a rule about killing, their opponent attacks first, or someone else- a third party- gets hurt by their opponent first. This monster had done none of those things, only ran. So they’d rather not let her dust, because of their ignorance.

They take her to Sans’s room, because there’s barely anything in there for her to break when she wakes up, and there’s no magic blockers. Sans dials Asgore, their best healer type in the family and they just have to wait. The monster has stopped losing scales that dust, but she still looks like… well… a very sick monster. She hasn’t moved at all since Sans last confronted her, and shows no signs of waking up anytime soon.

“Al said… her name was Y/n.” He mentioned, while they waited for Asgore

“AH. THAT’S… INTERESTING?” They both suck at conversations, “WHERE DO YOU THINK SHE’S FROM?”

“not sure, but i’m not sure if you heard, she’s still hella powerful, even without her magic. she did all the damage to the room on her own. i heard it all from the tv room. so wherever she’s from, she’s been trained to be strong. i don’t want to know what she looks like when she’s angry and has magic.”

When Asgore arrived, Sans showed him the ill monster.

“Boys, where’d you get a monster? And why is she so ill?”

“PORTAL TO ANOTHER UNIVERSE, AND WE THOUGHT WE’D BE ABLE TO STOP HER FROM TELEPORTING OUT WITH MAGIC BLOCKERS, BUT IT DRAINED HER INSTEAD.” Papyrus explained.

“Oh. I’ll get working then.”

…

You felt shitty, but not as shitty as you did from your last re-callable memory. At least you had your magic back. That was a major stress reliever on its own. What’s weird though, is that you’re in an un-wrecked, fairly empty room, and Not-Papyrus has his hand on your wrist, feeding you magic until your Soul is healthy enough to make its own again. He's siting on a stool beside the bed you were laying on.

You shakily sit up and [CHECK] yourself, so you don’t have to bring your Soul out in front of this stranger. There’s the same black and white swirl of the Barrier magic still lodged in your Soul, but there’s also a red-orange tinge, likely from Not-Papyrus’s magic. Weird. That was… how to put it… you felt oddly connected to him now. It was weird.

“HOW ARE YOU FEELING?”

“Okay. Why am I not dead?”

“YOU SOUND DISAPPOINTED. OUR INTENTION WAS NOT TO INJURE YOU, BUT, AS YOU SAID BEFORE, THE MONSTERS ARE NOT FREE, AND WE DON’T HAVE MUCH KNOWLEDGE ABOUT THEM, SO WE DIDN’T KNOW WHAT MAGIC BLOCKERS WOULD DO. I… REGRET… MY... _ IGNORANCE _ TO YOUR… SAFETY… MY APOLOGIES.”

Was that his way of saying sorry? Couldn’t he just say sorry like a normal person? And why did he care if you died or not? You can see, clear as day, he already has a high kill count under his buckle, so what would one more matter?

“PLEASE SAY SOMETHING.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“... I’M NOT SURE. DO YOU HAVE A NAME I CAN PUT TO YOUR FACE?”

“... Y/n.”

“GREETINGS Y/N. MY NAME IS PAPYRUS DE’FONT.”

“I can’t call you that. I have my own Papyrus in my universe.”

“YOU MIGHT HAVE REALIZED THIS ISN’T YOUR UNIVERSE, IT’S OURS. SO PAPYRUS IS THE ONLY NAME I CAN GIVE YOU.”

Your eyes watered for a moment when he said that, and he turned away from you to give you enough privacy to blink them away.

“THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR ON MY PART. MORE APOLOGIES.”

“Yeah it was. I’m going to call you Jerk from now on. Or Scar.”

Your conversation partner sighs, “FAIR ENOUGH.”

You take to petting the cat that found it's way onto the bed. At least you had a cat here.

…

You’ve been informed of your situation. The Machine is broken. Not-Sans is super busy now and Scar has to stay with you to make sure your Soul doesn’t give out on you, and you don’t get hurt or in trouble. This includes you sharing a room with Scar and moving in until they send you home. There are no other people very qualified that they trust in their home to fix the Machine. You’re stuck, but at least the brothers have a cat, Doomfanger, who you get along with.

You’ve accepted that, you’re too tired to protest and you might be absorbing some of Scar’s calmness through his magic. They let you leave the house as long as Scar is with you, and you stay covered up to avoid any… dangerous situations. They’ve both apologized in some fashion for almost killing you, and the brothers haven’t tried anything. You’re given free roam, with some suggestions to avoid places covered by hostile groups. You join Scar at his work, which, as it turns out, he’s head of a major Gang, which might be more like a Mob at this point.

The Red Hands, is what the Mob is called. They serve as the law and protectors of a section of the Ebott area. That section is slowly growing as they win more turf spats. It also seems that Red Hands is the more respected group by the public, as they serve as functional government, unlike the official government, which did nothing about the form of huge groups like the Gangs and Mobs.

You don’t say it, but you admire the leadership your two captors-turned-roommates hold. Much of the family works in Red Hands, but it’s mostly Not-Sans, Scar and their missing brother who ran the show.

Brothers. That’s funny. You have a brother. A brother you miss. A brother you try to draw out every time you get your hands on paper and some sort of writing tool. You’ve watched videos on YouTube on how to draw. You’re a fast learner, so your sketches have started to take shape.

November 10th arrives. You have to leave Scar’s room, as it’s a Thursday and work doesn’t wait, but you’ve lost your energy. You can’t find the motivation to do anything beyond what you have to. You go with him to work, which is really just a Shortcut from Not-Sans who hasn’t given you a better name to call him, and you sit in Scar’s office, drawing and listening to music from your phone. You got lucky to have a phone with a common charging cable type.

“YOU’RE AWFULLY QUIET TODAY. YOU HAVEN’T EVEN COMMENTED ON HOW I LOOK. ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT Y/N?”

“Today’s my little brother’s birthday. I won’t be able to celebrate it with him. He’s turning 14. I bought him a new poncho and some monster food he likes right before I went to the Machine. The gifts are probably still in my house, unless my Dad got them... Did I ever tell you the last thing I saw before getting sucked in was my Dad’s face?”

“I’M SORRY WE’VE MADE YOU MISS YOUR BROTHER’S BIRTHDAY. I AM THE YOUNGER BROTHER, SO I CAN’T QUITE EMPATHIZE WITH YOU, BUT I KNOW SANS WOULD BE UPSET IF HE MISSED SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT TO ME, LIKE A GRADUATION, OR ACHIEVEMENT.”

“Ye-ah?” Your voice cracks, (He actually apologized like a normal person?).

You miss everyone so much it hurts. You start to curl in on yourself from your seat on the couch near Scar’s desk. You don’t need him to see you like this. He’s already seen you passed out from magic loss. He doesn’t need to see you when you’re an emotional wreck. You hold your most recent sketch even tighter as you do this.

What you didn’t expect was for Scar to get up from his desk and sit beside you, “I’VE ONLY KNOWN YOU FOR A WEEK, BUT I’VE ALMOST KILLED YOU BY ACCIDENT, LEARNED HOW TO HELP YOU REGAIN YOUR MAGIC, DELIVERED THE NEWS THAT YOU WOULDN’T BE ABLE TO RETURN TO YOUR WORLD, AND WATCHED YOU DECIMATE ALL THE FURNITURE IN A ROOM TO SPITE US. I WISH I COULD GIVE YOU A BREAK FROM ALL OF _ THIS _.”

And he turns and gives you a hug. It’s hesitant, at first, but when you return it, he holds you tighter. It’s not a crushing hug, but it’s a solid hug, like your mother’s. It makes you feel so much safer, (even if it hurts to remember the hugs your mother gave you) and it’s what finally breaks the dam you built.

“IT’S A MESS AND IT’S A REALLY HARD TIME FOR ANYONE TO GO THROUGH, NOT TO MENTION WE DIDN’T GIVE YOU A WARM WELCOME AT ALL. YOU MUST BE VERY STRONG TO HAVE MADE IT UNTIL TODAY WITHOUT BREAKING DOWN. I’M SORRY I CAN’T DO MORE TO MAKE THIS EASIER. I AM NOT THE BEST PERSON HERE TO GO TO FOR EMOTIONAL SUPPORT, BUT I CAN ASSUME I AM BETTER THAN SANS.”

That’s alright with you. You miss your family, you miss Frisk, who’s like another little brother to you, you miss Quincy, and Lana, and Azlan, and Hunter, and the Royal Family, and you even miss Andrew a little. You miss so many people. You miss Sans and Papyrus especially, because they’ve been there for you and you feel like a person around them. You felt like you were always missing a part of your identity Underground, but since you’ve made it Topside, you feel a little more whole, more free, more like you can keep growing.

And you feel like a person with Scar too. You’ve grown here too. You don’t hate everything here, but you miss everything you’ve known. Scar has put into words that you’re overwhelmed and offered you a private shoulder to cry on. You’ll take this moment to fall apart, so you can rebuild yourself when you’re not carrying that emotional burden as heavily.

…

Emotionally, you are drained and empty, but at least you aren’t feeling so horrible you aren’t sure you’ll get through the day anymore. You may feel empty, but it’s preferable to the overwhelming sorrow that you had before. The emptiness is a break, and you regain your energy to do… well, anything again.

You show Scar the pictures of Naya you’ve been working on, and he encourages you to draw everyone you miss from your home, so you have something to remember them with, in case your memories begin to fade. Your memory is exceptional, unless you’re angry, but you draw anyways. It’s good practice. You start to really like drawing things. You didn’t have much of a reason before, but now, you’ve gained a new hobby.

You’ve stopped referring to Scar’s brother as Not-Sans, instead, you pick out Red, and he seems pretty okay with it. You still miss everyone from your home, but you’ve come to terms that you might not see them for a while, and maybe not for several years. You briefly thought about the worst case scenario of never going home, but you needed to stay hopeful. You were there when the Barrier was broken, and got Frisk through the Underground, and _ dammit _ you **will** survive a while in another dimension.

Y/n Draco isn’t done yet.

…

It’s November 19th. About 16 days since you first arrived, and something new has happened. It’s a Monday, and Papyrus hadn’t expected much, and it made everything more surprising.

“WELL SHIT. SANS IS OFF THE RADAR AGAIN? IS IT BECAUSE I TOLD HIM HIS JOKES SUCKED? OH REALLY? FINE. GOODBYE UNDYNE.” He said to Undyne on his call.

When he looked down, you were _ smiling _. He couldn’t help it, he froze. Your eyes had regained a special light in them, making them feel almost as precious as the gold they were coloured.

“Red ran off because you said his jokes were bad? I thought he was the older brother?”

Papyrus really needs a minute to process the _ contentment _ you are _ radiating _ , but he doesn’t know how to get it, “YOU’RE RIGHT, HE IS THE OLDER BROTHER. NOBODY CAN TELL FOR _ SEVERAL _ REASONS, AS YOU’VE SEEN.”

Your hair has grown a little. Your drawing skills have improved. Your mood has improved too. Papyrus swear his house has gotten brighter. But now you’ve smiled, and he feels like he’s won an award, but he can’t, for the life of him, put his finger on why. Perhaps he was happy to see your charisma shining through again. He's only seen you look any sort of fond at Doomfanger, and Doomfanger is a wonderful cat, so he doesn't blame you.

Papyrus doesn’t point out your smile, but he does smile back.

…

Sans might be having a stroke. Did you just… Laugh at one of his puns? You’ve been here for a month, and only recently did he come back to you smiling, but now you’re laughing? Papyrus wasn’t even scolding him anymore for puns. There was the stink eye, and enraged twitching, but he’d stopped screaming whenever a pun was uttered.

Was the world ending? Maybe.

You stopped calling him Not-Sans too. He never understood why you called him that, he _ was Sans _. He told you that hundreds of times, and eventually gave up when you carried on.

Today, you showed him a picture of… himself? You told him it was the Sans from your universe and Sans looked on in surprise. You were a decent artist, and this sketch was detailed. This version of him wore a simple hoodie and had shorter hair, which was wavier too. He looked more relaxed and had less scars. The man you’d drawn was carefree and happy. Sans wondered what you’re friendship was like with the other him. You seemed very fond of the brothers from your universe.

You also showed him the pictures of your family. You were especially proud of these ones. Your mother had plenty of scars and he can only assume she was a warrior you trained under, and that’s where you got your crazy room-destroying strength from. He learned from those pictures that you had a little brother, who’s birthday passed earlier during your stay.

The picture of your father is a dragon monster wearing a lab coat and there’s an erased sketch of another monster beside him that Sans can’t see clearly.

“your dad a scientist?”

“Yep, the most brilliant the monsters had. He helped me build the Machine.” You answered, while petting Doomfanger.

And he found a rough sketch of yourself and a bat monster, “who’s this?”

“Ivan. A good monster, he died too young, but now I can draw him, so at least I have that.” Sans has a feeling that Ivan was more than ‘A good monster’, but he doesn’t push it. He knows what you looked like when pushed.

Somehow, Sans kept warming up to you, and you became good friends. Papyrus stops asking Sans to take him to the office, because Y/n could Shortcut too. Sans works a couple jobs, so he’s a little happier he can sleep longer before he gets to his first one.

The three of you (+ cat) have a good thing going. He’s not sure how it all started to work, but it did.

…

The first time you witness the really bloody and violent parts of Scar and Red’s job, is an early December morning, you’re waking with Scar, exploring the neighborhood, when a group of men corner the two of you on the street.

“Oooh big boss has a little girlfriend now?” One of them calls.

“I’m not-”

“How much fun do you think she is?” Another man questions his accomplices.

“Rude.” You mutter.

“Let’s find out!” Another says, cuing the rest of the men to attack.

Several pull out guns, those men are flattened to the earth by your gravity magic, and you’ve made a point to make the gravity increased so much they’ll have a hard time breathing. Scar pulls out his own gun, and is shooting your attackers while tossing them left, right and center with his magic.

One of the men you’ve pinned is not a smart one, “So she’s another monster like you huh? With cheating magic tricks?”

You respond by shifting your scarf and hat a bit so the man can see your eyes and red scales, “Close. The only difference is _**I’m the real thing**_.”

Scar comes by, shooting each man you have pinned, including the one you just spoke to. All the men are now dead, or will be soon, since you doubt Scar plans on calling them an ambulance. He does make a call to someone to dispose of them. Yep, definitely not getting help anytime soon.

“SORRY YOU HAD TO BE INVOLVED IN THAT. I LIKE YOUR LITTLE FINAL MOMENTS REVEAL TO HIM THOUGH. YOU’VE GOT STYLE.” Scar apologizes after the call.

“Thanks. What about the bodies? Aren’t the police going to come after you for that?”

“THE POLICE ARE CORRUPT, THEY WON’T DO SHIT. THEY DON’T EVEN DISPATCH ANYMORE UNLESS SOMEONE OFFERS MONEY. THAT’S WHY WE BECAME A GANG.”

“I see.”

You keep walking like you didn’t just see your roommate kill several men. You’ve seen stuff like this in the Underground, as the Guard was the police. You don’t like it, but you heard a couple bullets wiz by your head and narrowly missed your legs before Scar subdued his group of men, so you can't say with full confidence you appreciated what those men had in mind for you. You’re not surprised that Scar runs a Gang and is a skilled killer, his EXP number grows, and you’re left to wonder if that’s the last time you’ll get involved in a similar situation.

It’s not.

…

You are invited to the De’Font family Christmas Party by Asgore. Scar explains to you that Asgore was called to heal you on the first day with the magic draining incident. He taught Scar and Red how to share magic with you, although Scar was better at it, and had the energy and magic stamina to keep doing it, so he was the one you stuck with.

At the Christmas party, you and Scar compared traditions and the similarities between your Gyftmas and Human’s Christmas. The story behind how Christmas became a holiday is a weird one, you’ll admit, but one of the traditions is weirder.

“YES, HUMANS WHO MEET UNDER A HANGING PLANT CALLED MISTLETOE TRADITIONALLY KISS, UNLESS THEY’RE FAMILY, BECAUSE THAT’S GROSS.”

“I can imagine. What’s the point of that?”

“IF I KNEW I’D EXPLAIN IT, BUT I DON’T.”

You met this universe’s Frisk at the party. He’s around 16 from what you can tell, and super friendly, just like the Frisk you know, so the two of you get along well. What you learn about this Frisk is that he is also the world’s most determined wingman. He and his siblings, Chara and Asriel, teamed up on you to sneak mistletoe above you _ twice _.

Once while you were talking with Red in the kitchen. You asked Red what Frisk was dangling above you was.

“mistletoe.” Red replies, turning a little pink.

You lean over a little and kiss his cheek, then turn to Frisk and his poorly hidden minions, “There? Happy?”

Frisk nods enthusiastically and the kids leave. Satisfied, you turn back to Red, who has turned the colour of his namesake, and looking at you like you’ve just appeared from nowhere (which even though both of you can do that, you can imagine the look).

“You alright Red?” You asked.

Instead of an answer, Red Shortcuts away. <strike> _ Ouch _ </strike> <strike>.</strike> Later in the night, you could picture Chara saying “It’s cute how you thought that was the end of it.”

The second time, you and Scar were sitting on a couch, drinking hot chocolate and talking about the monsters from your universe. This time, the mistletoe hits Scar in the face on the way up.

You look at the kids sitting behind the couch with a raised eyebrow, “Again?”

“WAIT THEY DID THIS TO YOU ALREADY-”

“Tradition!” Chara cries out, interrupting her cousin, “Are you two really not going to keep with traditions in Y/n’s first Christmas party?”

You realize it was a mistake telling Frisk that, although you don’t see the harm, so you pick up Scar’s hand and press a kiss to the top of it.

“_ Now _ are you done for the night?” You ask the kids as you let go of Scar’s hand.

The kids give you variations of “Yes”, thumbs up, and satisfied grins, finally leaving. You take this as your cue to go back to talking with your friend. Scar has new plans though. They include Scar being unable to look at you directly. He seems to find the walls particularly interesting.

“Was I not supposed to do that?” You ask.

He doesn’t reply, and his face is taking a pink tint, “The last time, Red just vanished. Did I do something wrong?”

“THEY MADE YOU DO THIS WITH _ SANS _ ? _ AND YOU KISSED HIM TOO _?” Scar demanded.

“Yeah. Did I screw up the tradition?”

“...NO… I AM JUST… SURPRISED YOU WENT THROUGH WITH IT. THAT TRADITION IS A JOKE THAT COUPLES PARTAKE IN, SO I ASSUMED YOU WOULD LAUGH OFF MY COUSINS’ JAPES.”

“You look uncomfortable. If you didn’t like it that much, I won’t do it again. I doubt I’ll see an opportunity again, unless I’m here for next Christmas.”

“I DON’T HAVE A WAY TO ANSWER THAT STATEMENT THAT KEEPS MY PRIDE INTACT.” He settles on.

“But I didn’t make you uncomfortable?”

“NO, YOU DIDN’T. UNCOMFORTABLE IS NOT THE CORRECT WORD FOR THE SITUATION. CAN WE NOT TALK ABOUT IT?”

You shrug it off and switch the topic back to the monsters from your universe, and how you wondered when the ones here would be freed.

…

Sans could say with every ounce of honesty he held in his body that he didn’t think you’d go through with kissing under the mistletoe. Your reaction was like a slap, and left his mind blank. Then he caught Frisk, Chara and Asriel doing it _ again _, this time with Papyrus. That was like another slap.

You just did not care! Did kissing mean something different Underground? Or were you just super casual with affection? (Did you like them?) Even Papyrus’s un-flustered facade cracked and broke under your one, simple action. Sans can say he has never seen that since they were kids and full of emotions.

Papyrus loses his cool even more when you mentioned the siblings’ last prank: the one with him involved. The world really was ending. Then the two of you just… went back to talking? Like nothing happened? Did the two of you have an automatic casual button?

Sans’s solution at the time is to just drink. He gets egged on by Undyne to keep going and when he wakes up the next morning, very hungover, he can’t remember much of the night before. That is very concerning for 2 reasons, 1) If he can’t remember, he probably did something stupid while drunk and then drank more to forget it, and 2) his head really hurts and that’s worth a concern of it’s own.

He’s relieved when he spots a large glass of water and some pain medicine on his nightstand with a note reading ‘good morning!’ next to them.

It was cute, and gross. <strike>Just how he liked it.</strike> It gives him the courage to face his brother and you after he slept a little longer.

…

The minutes you saw Red again, you started laughing. He immediately gains an ‘oh hell no what did I do last night’ kind of look, and you live for it. Doomfanger adds her own little meows to accompany your laughter at Red's expense.

“GOOD AFTERNOON SLEEPING BEAUTY. HOW MUCH OF LAST NIGHT DO YOU REMEMBER?” Scar wasted no time asking.

“uh. none of of it?” Red answers guiltily.

“Should we tell him?” You ask Scar.

“NO, LET SOMEONE ELSE TELL HIM.”

“what the fuck did i do last night? just tell me so i know what i’m in for next time we see everyone.” Red begs

You and Scar share an ‘ehhhhhhhh’ as your response and go back to what the two of your were doing, leaving Red to wonder how he embarrassed himself this time. He bounces between the two of you begging to be told what he couldn’t remember. You carefully neglect to mention the five videos of him from the night before that are saved to your phone.

As Red would say, the three of you had a good thing going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want to see more What Ifs where Y/n gets sent to another universe instead, and if you want a second chapter about Y/n's Adventures in DangerTown.


End file.
